Inconvénients
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Pauvre Mukuro... La prison de Vendicare est parfaite pour comploter tranquillement, mais la gestion des ennuis à distance peut conduire à des situations plutôt... gênantes.


**Titre : **Inconvénients

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K+

**résumé :** Suite à un délire avec mon amie MmeRoronoa, je poste ça... Pauvre Mukuro, ne pas pouvoir tout gérer en personne comporte de sérieux inconvénients...

**disclaimer :** Reborn! ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Dommage.

* * *

-Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama! criait la voix affolée de Chrome.

L'interpellé, tiré de ses pensées qui tournaient autour du meilleur moyen de détruire le monde, se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait.

-Mukuro-sama! A l'aide!

Rokudo soupira intérieurement. Chrome était visiblement en danger. Mais en dehors de ce fait là, il se réjouissait qu'un peu d'action le tire de la monotonie de sa cuve à la prison Vindice. Il prit donc le contrôle du corps de la jeune fille.

-Kum... humhum! fit le pauvre Mukuro en lieu et place du terrifiant "Qui ose ennuyer ma petite Chrome?" qu'il aurait voulu dire.

Le bandeau tomba, révélant un œil rouge et écarquillé de surprise.

-Mais que? se demanda le jeune homme en clignant des yeux à la fois de surprise et à cause de la lumière du jour.

Il était allongé sur un lit plutôt confortable, qui ne devait certainement pas être le canapé défoncé de Kokuyo land. Et, au dessus de lui, quelqu'un le maintenait et l'embrassait, tout en lui palpant les fesses. En sentant une langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, Mukuro réagit brutalement et envoya son poing dans la figure de l'agresseur, le projetant sur le parquet.

-Hé? fit Levi en relevant la tête, furieux.

Puis il vit le jeune homme qui s'essuyait la bouche avec vigueur, dégoûté.

-Hé, redeviens une fille! Je ne m'intéresse pas aux illusions d'homme, ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

-Attends, tu vas voir ce que l'illusion va te faire, grogna Mukuro en cherchant des yeux son trident.

Il se retient de déglutir : pas avant de s'être soigneusement rincé la bouche.

-Arrête ça, gamine!

Le trident réapparut dans la main de l'illusionniste. Cet enfoiré n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Un quatre s'afficha dans l'œil droit de Mukuro et il chargea.

--

Levi ne comprit effectivement pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il revenait d'une mission qu'il venait de terminer plutôt en avance lorsqu'il avait croisé la jolie petite demoiselle qui accompagnait la bande de morveux de Namimori en tant que gardienne de la brume.

Prétextant sceller l'amitié cordiale Varia-Vongola, il lui avait offert une glace sur une terrasse qui était tout près. Et puis un verre dans sa chambre d'hôtel, chose que Chrome n'avait pas eu la volonté de refuser alors que l'assassin la traînait à moitié, même si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi aller à l'hôtel alors qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour boire sur place. Et ils étaient enfin arrivés aux choses sérieuses lorsque la charmante créature s'était brusquement transformé en jeune homme à la fierté blessée qui lui avait sauté à la gorge sans plus attendre.

Et maintenant il faisait son rapport de mission depuis sa chambre d'hôpital, en clignant des yeux à un Squalo furieux et un Belphégor hilare, puisque les battements de paupière étaient le seul geste qu'il pouvait encore faire.

-Comment ça "Chrome Dokuro a l'alcool mauvais"? brailla Squalo, faisant vibrer les vitres de la pièce et les peacemaker des occupants de la maison de retraire d'à côté.

-Ushishishi, le pervers électrique s'est fait corriger par une fille pompette! ricana Bel.

Mais pour Levi, ce ne fut rien à côté de la tête de Xanxus lorsqu'il reçu un message du neuvième du nom lui rappelant que les agressions sexuelles _étaient_ un geste non pacifique à l'encontre des nouveaux gardiens Vongola et que de ce fait, il devrait s'en abstenir.

--

Mukuro se rinça la bouche trois fois, et descendit un verre de l'alcool qui était resté sur la table, histoire de désinfecter. Puis une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne restait plus la moindre molécule de ce pervers dans sa bouche, il laissa son corps à Chrome.

Ce fut un Tsuna assez perplexe qui ramena une gardienne complètement ivre à Kokuyo, aidé par Yamamoto qui fit en riant quelques commentaires sur les inconvénients de partager un corps avec quelqu'un qui tenait mieux l'alcool que soit.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lue ^^!


End file.
